More to be Said
by Casandravus
Summary: There's always more to be said, even when the odds aren't in your favor. A spin-off/tribute to Mrs. Pettyfer's Black Games trilogy.
1. Katara's Play

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other stuff, but this is something I've had in my head for ages. This is a fic based on **non-canon interpretations** of Mrs. Pettyfer's The Black Games trilogy. It's like an ATLA/THG crossover, but better. If you want to understand these one-shots and the like, I highly recommend you go read The Black Games and The Rise of One first. I probably won't be doing many based on the final installment, The Phoenix Queen, until either it's completed or more chapters are uploaded.

**Credit is due to FFN user Mrs. Pettyfer, who has given express permission for the writing of this spin-off. Thanks a ton!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Katara's Play**

"Uncle, I've seen every play of the Black Games since I was five… I really don't think going to this year's is necessary…"

Iroh sighs, knowing why his nephew is anxious about it. "Your father has requested it, Zuko."

He stops pacing, eyes widening. "Father requested it? Why would he care?"

"Because he wants you to see how some in the Capitol saw you. He wants you… To…"

Zuko ungracefully plops onto his uncle's bed. "To see weaknesses in myself and to see what the world saw?"

Iroh sits beside him. "Something like that. You may come with me if you like, rather than going with Ozai; Lady Katara will be there, and I want to check on her. Although my box is still a royal box, it's closer to where she'll be."

"Katara? Why would she be there?"

The General thinks for a moment before replying. "The play is part of the Victor's tour, and… Your father is displeased with recent events, Zuko. Very displeased."

The prince snorts. "Of course he is. Azula was always his favorite, but what does that have to do with Katara?"

"More than I think you can know. For now, though, please reconsider attending the play."

* * *

The night of the play, Zuko fidgets as he sits in his uncle's box in the theater. _The Girl From Nine: the Story of the 75th Annual Black Games _is written on the pamphlet in a staunch red ink with blue shadowing underneath the words. The cast and crew who put it together are written in black ink, but he can't be bothered to pay attention to them.

"Ah, Zuko, isn't the theater wonderful?" Iroh greets him with a happy smile and a tea tray.

"It'd be wonderful if I didn't have to watch myself get killed, you know," he muttered.

"That may be true, Nephew..." Iroh leaned in so that the Guards would know to tune him out. "Katara is in Lady Sen's box, if you wanted to say hello. I was hoping to have her here with us, but Sen is her sponsor and so has that privilege."

Zuko nods in understanding as the lights flash an ominous shade of blue, a warning for patrons to get to their seats. "Thank you."

* * *

Despite the play being an absolute atrocity, Zuko does bark out a laugh when Katara shouts at other patrons. Iroh elbows him gently with a hushing gesture, but can't help a small chuckle of his own. They're both just relieved that she's alive to speak at all.

Surprisingly, the part that bothers him most isn't his own death. Or even Azula's. It's Sokka's. Zuko can almost feel Katara's pain from watching it again, and he almost stands and protests the script's word choice about it being her fault. The only reason he doesn't is Iroh's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't, Zuko."

Begrudgingly, the prince finishes watching the play. As he and the General stand to leave, he hears a small scream that makes him tense.

"Katara," he breathes. He's not even sure if she realizes that she's screamed in the theater. "Uncle, I..."

"I will check on her, and then let you know if you can see her. I will return shortly. Guards, do stay here. Admit no one other than myself back into the box. Thank you."

* * *

Iroh finds Katara on an upper balcony, away from the exiting crowds. "Lady Katara - "

"Please, General," she answers in a shaky voice. "I'm no lady. I'm just... Katara. And I'm only here because I needed air. Couldn't breathe."

"Excuse my mistake. Katara, would you like some tea?"

She's shocked by the gesture. "We... I... Sure... I really should be with my team, but..."

"I've already talked to Pakku and Lady Joo Dee. They know that you'll be under my care, and have consented to let me escort you back to them when we are done."

Nodding, Katara follows him into his box. "Okay," she says. Her breath hitches when she sees Zuko.

Before she can ask why, he's helping her sit down and pouring her some tea.

* * *

It's a good couple of hours before Iroh escorts her back to her quarters.

"Thank you, General," she bows to him as she bowed to the people of Province 5. "I'm surprised you let me - let us - see each other. Why?"

He gives her a smile. "Because you rise with the moon, and he rises with the sun."


	2. Stay

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other stuff, but this is something I've had in my head for ages. This is a fic based on **non-canon interpretations** of Mrs. Pettyfer's The Black Games trilogy. It's like an ATLA/THG crossover, but better. If you want to understand these one-shots and the like, I highly recommend you go read The Black Games and The Rise of One first. I probably won't be doing many based on the final installment, The Phoenix Queen, until either it's completed or more chapters are uploaded.

**Author's Note 2.0:** This chapter is from Zuko's perspective, after Katara has wandered into his mother's room on accident. Thoughts are in italics. Hope you enjoy!

**Credit is due to FFN user Mrs. Pettyfer, who has given express permission for the writing of this spin-off. Thanks a ton!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Stay**

As soon as she leaves the room, Zuko shatters a vase. Moments later, through the haze of his temper and the shattered glass, he realizes two things:

One - Katara is alone, in an unsecured area of the palace.

Two - She is in danger.

With another yell, he runs faster than he's ever run in his life. For a moment, he thinks about trying to summon Guards to find her. _That will take too much time_, he thinks. _I just need to find her. I have to find her. Damn it, where is she!?_

He makes another turn - _this will make the third corridor_ \- when he sees her take a step and fall forward.

"**Katara**!" Zuko leaps to catch her, causing them to both go down. When the chaos stops, he looks down. _No. Oh no._

He tries to pry her hand away, but freezes with a sharp intake of breath. _There's so much blood. This is bad._ "Katara, what happened — no, don't speak," he finishes in a panic. The pitch of his voice heightens as he becomes more worried. "Water... Water and bandages. We have to get you to a healer."

Picking her up, Zuko makes way for the healers. From a the corner of his eye he notices her reach out for something, but he doesn't have time to grab it. A second wasted could cost her her life. _Surely she knows that. __She has to know that! _"Stay with me, Katara. Stay with me. **Please**."

She makes to reply, but all that comes out is a gurgle.

"Just worry about breathing!" he commands. "We're almost there."

Another gurgle comes from her. Usually he wouldn't mind her stubbornness, but usually she's not dying, either. The thought of her death scares him into shouting. "Don't talk!"

* * *

"Heal her!" Zuko yells at a healer, who responds with too much calmness for his liking. He shatters another vase - _T__o hell with them all! She can't die!_ \- and demands again that Katara be healed. Under duress, they take her from him and start the healing process. They seem surprised that she's survived this, and that she's not waking up through the sutures being put in despite the lack of pain medication.

Hours of talking, explaining, arguing, and questioning later, he's finally able to be alone with her. He lightly brushes his fingers on her neck, right above the sutures. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Words like these feel hollow in his throat, but he feels the need to say them anyway.

* * *

Of course the first thing Katara does when she awakes is try to touch her throat. Zuko expects this and grabs her hand. "Don't. The sutures need to heal properly."

When she tries to talk, he caresses her cheek, lightly guiding his thumb over her lips. He looks to the curtains to avoid seeing the look on her face and the emotions in her eyes. "You can't talk; the healers say you need to rest your voice for several days. The cut was so deep they had to use sutures to staunch the bleeding. With the way you were cut and the particular blade that was used..." he pauses to steady himself, "You'll have to heal the hard way until the sutures fall out. After they do, the healers will be able to use Waterbending. They say you should have died; a miracle saved you."

Katara opens her mouth but thinks better of it. _She must not trust her voice_, Zuko thinks to himself. _Thankfully she's listening to me. At least for now._

He tries to apologize, to explain, but she stops him by shaking her head. Even with her lack of voice, she's still able to say a lot. It's more than he can bear. "Don't try to convince me otherwise."

As Zuko guides her back into a resting position, Katara gestures at her neck, eyes wild. It isn't until he recalls the pendant in his pocket that he understands what she's asking for. "I've got it," he answers while taking her hand. "Stop worrying and go to sleep."

* * *

About an hour later, Zuko tries to leave so he can change clothes and shower. He's able to stand, but Katara's grip on his hand is rather firm. Somehow, he's unsurprised by her protectiveness being present in her sleep.

"Okay," he whispers, sitting back down. "I'll stay."

This is the first of many times he chooses her, to stand by her. Despite the guilt he feels, he never regrets his choice to stay.


	3. Sovereignty

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other stuff, but this is something I've had in my head for ages. This is a fic based on **non-canon interpretations** of Mrs. Pettyfer's The Black Games trilogy. It's like an ATLA/THG crossover, but better. If you want to understand these one-shots and the like, I highly recommend you go read The Black Games and The Rise of One first. I probably won't be doing many based on the final installment, The Phoenix Queen, until either it's completed or more chapters are uploaded.

**Author's Note 2.0:** This is first-person limited, Zuko's perspective, prior to his re-crowning.

**Credit is due to FFN user Mrs. Pettyfer, who has given express permission for the writing of this spin-off. Thanks a ton!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Sovereignty  
**

"Today is your crowning, Zuko... I'd think you'd be a touch more excited," Lu Ten says as he walks into the garden. "And a bit more willing to get ready and do your part. You are the heir, after all."

I exhale, finishing my meditation. "Maybe I don't want to be crowned today."

"Zuko! You are the Crown Prince! You are - "

"**I know what I am**," I cut him off. "I know that. It's been shoved down my throat my entire life. Maybe I'm not ready yet, Lu Ten. I mean after all, I did **die** and everything."

He has to look up at me to assert himself. "And that... **peasant**... brought you back, so - "

Before he can blink, I've grabbed the front of his uniform. "**Never** refer to Katara with that language again. I don't know - and **I don't care** \- why you dislike her, **but you will respect her in my presence.**"

"Zuko, please put Lu Ten down," Uncle begs me. Scowling, I do as he asks. "You really need to prepare; your crowning is in just a few hours, and the stylists need all the time they can get. Lu Ten, you would do well to mind your manners regarding Lady Katara. She **did** save the crown prince, regardless of what happened in the Games."

My lips twitch into a smile at Uncle calling Katara a lady. I follow him as he turns toward the palace.

* * *

Hours later, I'm kneeling on the stage, waiting to be crowned. The ritual behind all of this is exhausting, and I just want to go to bed. My eyes shift toward the crowd, and close by, I see blue. But I don't see her.

I should be used to disappointment by now, yet this is something different. Of **all** the people... Why wasn't she here? Where did she go?

Before I can sort my thoughts out, I'm rising to my feet, accepting my re-coronation. My eyes are still searching... Maybe that's her, far away from the crowd. Unfortunately, I can't be sure. The faces in the crowd seem to blur together as they cheer and the canons go off in celebration of my resurrection. My response to the clamor and praise is rote. I only have one thought in mind:

Today, I reclaim the title of Crown Prince.

Tonight, I find the girl who won the Games.


	4. Upheaval

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other stuff, but this is something I've had in my head for ages. This is a fic based on **non-canon interpretations** of Mrs. Pettyfer's The Black Games trilogy. It's like an ATLA/THG crossover, but better. If you want to understand these one-shots and the like, I highly recommend you go read The Black Games and The Rise of One first. I probably won't be doing many based on the final installment, The Phoenix Queen, until either it's completed or more chapters are uploaded.

**Author's Note 2.0:** This chapter takes place through chapter 3 of The Phoenix Queen. If you haven't read that far, this will be a spoiler for you!

**Credit is due to FFN user Mrs. Pettyfer, who has given express permission for the writing of this spin-off. Thanks a ton!**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Upheaval**

When Zuko awakens, all he remembers is chaos. The duels. Katara's bracelet. An explosion. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Amun Ra. With a startled yell, his fist is ablaze and he snatches the mask.

"Hello, son."

The anger he feels overtakes everything else. He harshly throws the mask from the Boiling Rock at the wall before grabbing a Province 13 mask to replace it. He knows Katara is there - he knows she's worried - but he can't look at her. Now when he feels like this. He hears her, and for a moment he feels guilty for leaving her behind.

He knows Bowen is following him, but he doesn't care. He has to release these things, or else risk destroying himself.

* * *

The outskirts of the city are not enough. When Asami escorts Zuko to the training room, he thanks her curtly before taking to attacking some of the training equipment. He doesn't know any other way to cope - and he refuses to cry. Since _she_ left all those years ago, he made a vow to never cry. This is no exception.

He notices some swords on the wall and grabs them; he uses them as an extension of his firebending and unleashes his fury. He thrashes and snarls and yells until he just _can't_ anymore. He sets the swords back in their place to let them cool and tries to meditate.

He waits for her.

* * *

Katara shows up about ten minutes after his fit. He nods in acknowledgement, in knowing that he's done wrong. He's surprised when she doesn't yell. She doesn't even speak.

_That's unusual_, he thinks to himself. _It's oddly unsettling for her to be still for once._

She sits behind him, facing the opposite direction. Despite the fact that their bodies aren't touching, Zuko feels her move into a meditative position. He's touched beyond belief when he realizes that she's timing her meditation with his breathing. It's at that moment that he realizes they are intertwined.

He doesn't know how long they've been meditating like this, but the silence is consuming him. He shifts so that his back lays against hers slightly. The drop of her shoulders that comes with her relief somehow assures him that there is no judgment in her being here.

"I didn't know about your mother," she tells him. The gentleness of her voice soothes him, at least somewhat.

"I know," he replies with a breath. "But you knew about the Order."

"I did. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't," she says simply. "It was your mother's order - "

His temper flares at the mention of her. "I wasn't the weak little boy I was when she left," his voice is harsher than he intends, if only slightly. "I don't need the Order's protection. I'm not the Avatar."

Katara turns to him. They have a brief back and forth before Zuko finally confesses, "I can't just fight him, Katara. He's a Master Firebender. He's faster, more powerful and skilled, with an army of thousands. And he's..."

_My father_ are the words that hang in the air, unsaid.

"I know," she answers. "But I can."

Fear comes over the Prince as he stares at her. "You can't defeat him."

The panic in his voice is not lost on her. "But I can try," she tells him. "Just go home."

"Katara — "

When she walks out, his hands clench his hair, and he feels bile rising in his throat.


	5. Return to Thirteen: Contentions

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other stuff, but this is something I've had in my head for ages. This is a fic based on **non-canon interpretations** of Mrs. Pettyfer's The Black Games trilogy. It's like an ATLA/THG crossover, but better. If you want to understand these one-shots and the like, I highly recommend you go read The Black Games and The Rise of One first. I probably won't be doing many based on the final installment, The Phoenix Queen, until either it's completed or more chapters are uploaded.

**Author's Note 2.0:** This chapter is based on one idea I've had about Hakoda and Katara's escape from The Boiling Rock. **This hasn't been written in the The Phoenix Queen yet, and is (probably) way inaccurate, so don't take this as canon, a prediction, or a spoiler!**

**Credit is due to FFN user Mrs. Pettyfer, who has given express permission for the writing of this spin-off. Thanks a ton!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Return to Thirteen: Contentions  
**

When they get to the mainland, away from the prison, Katara notices that Hakoda's leg is broken.

"We need to get you a splint and bandages - "

"Katara, we don't have time for that. I can make it to Thirteen, we just have to keep moving."

"But Dad, I - "

"Please don't argue with me, Katara. As soon as we get there I'll let the infirmary staff take care of me."

* * *

Toph silences Zuko and Bowen's arguing with a loud _shush_. "There are two people about a mile east of us. One of them is hurt."

"Can you tell who it is?" Zuko asks.

"Bowen, touch that tree over there; I'll need help to see. One of them is a man but I'm not sure about the other."

Surprisingly, he obliges without a word. Closing his eyes, he syncs his movements with Toph's. His breath catches. "Toph... Do you think?"

"I'm not sure, but the man just fell, and - "

When they hear the shout, they go running.

* * *

"DAD! Dad! Are you okay?"

Hakoda can't help but chuckle. "You are still so much like your mother. I'm fine, I just got caught on a root. Help me up, please."

Sighing, she does as requested. "I'm carrying you on my back, end of discussion. We'll get back faster that way, I think."

He's skeptical. "Katara, I'm roughly twice your weight! What about - "

"I'm stronger than I look, Dad. Just... Stop being such a guy, okay?! Let me help you!"

A rustle in the woods causes her to draw her dagger. "I'd really hate to kill you in front of my dad. Come out, _now_."

"Oh, come on, Kat. You wouldn't kill little old me, would you?"

* * *

Katara is relieved when she sees Zuko, the feeling increasing when he explains that Jeong Jeong and Piandao went ahead to Thirteen. She hates that he's mad at her - even though he answers her questions, he refuses to look at her - but she understands why. Hakoda is on Bowen's back, listening for the sound of being followed as well as game and water.

"Sorry my leg got broken, Bowen. I wish you didn't have to carry me."

To his credit, Bo just laughs. "It's okay, Hakoda. I don't mind; originally we _were_ planning on rescuing you _as a team_, you know, but..."

"But I didn't want to _risk your lives, plus Jeong Jeong and Piandao getting put back in there, because of **my** family_," Katara finishes. "You all know the condition I was given when we started this mission, don't you?"

"What condition?" Zuko asks, turning toward her. "And who gave it to you?"

"You know who gave me the condition, Zuko," she has to be careful with her words now, hiding her surprise that they're unaware. "If Dad and I were followed on the way back, we would not be allowed to return to Thirteen. We cannot compromise Thirteen's location or mission. You know that."

He scowls. "I know."

* * *

When they reach Thirteen, the Warden is at the gate. She quickly orders Bowen to take Hakoda to the Infirmary, and ushers the rest of the team inside. "Well done, all of you. You weren't followed?"

"No," the team answers simultaneously.

"Very good; Katara, Zuko, come with me. Toph, you get some sleep."

Ursa feels the tension between her son and the Victor as they walk toward Command. When the door closes behind them, she asks about it. "What's happened between you two?"

Before Zuko can speak, Katara tells her side of things. "No prisoners from Nine had arrived yet when we got there; they weren't due until dawn or so. I refused to compromise the lives of my team as well as Jeong Jeong and Piandao's freedom... So I rescued Dad on my own, without telling anyone what I was planning. Toph knew, though. She felt it."

Katara turns to Zuko. "You are the reason I am in the Order. I believe in you, in what you can do for this world. I couldn't..." she inhales as a tear runs down her face. "I couldn't risk losing you again. I couldn't compromise everything we fight for. I couldn't let you come with me, Zuko... You..."

_You mean too much to me_ hangs in the air, unsaid.

"You can be as mad at me as you want, Zuko. I'd rather you be here, alive and angry, than anywhere else. That's all I wanted. May I be excused now? I'm exhausted."

"Go ahead and sleep, Katara. You've earned it - and _thank you_ for protecting my son."


End file.
